Pokémon Genetic Fanfic
by Misterisa
Summary: ¿Que harías si vieras un laboratorio ardiendo del cual proceden gritos de un pokemon? Nuestra protagonista, Scarlett, sin saber lo que depararía el futuro, entra. Así rescata a un pequeño swuablu recien nacido de morir abrasado. En Johto estan sucediendo robos masivos de huevos, y el pequeño swablu es uno de ellos. ¿Quien está detras de todo esto? ¿Que se proponen hacer?


Genetic Pokémon fanfic

Cap 1

Solo veía fuego. Allá donde miraba, las ardientes llamas rodeaban el lugar. Volvió a oír el llanto del pokémon. Cada vez se acercaba más, pero el humo no le permitía ver más allá de un metro. Así que solamente se guiaba por su oído, para encontrar al pokémon. Caminó unos metros más con el pañuelo en la boca, el llanto era más fuerte, y tropezó con algo. Al parecer, había tropezado con una especie de jaula, y al agacharse, vio un pequeño swablu, recién nacido, ya que las cascaras del huevo, se encontraban dentro de la jaula. Mientras intentaba abrirla, se dio cuenta, de que sus alas de algodón estaban llenas de quemaduras. Esto hizo que se despacienciara, y empezó a buscar algo con que romper la cerradura, hasta que encontró una especie de palo de metal, y le asestó un golpe a la jaula. Se rompió fácilmente, ya que al haber estado expuesta a tal calor, se había hecho menos resistente. Cogió en brazos al swablu recién nacido y le puso su pañuelo en el pico, para que no respirara más humo. En ese momento, salió del laboratorio y corrió, pero no pudo llegar muy lejos, y a consecuencia del humo tragado, se desmayó.

Despertó en una acomodable cama, no se acordaba de que había pasado después de salir del laboratorio. Se incorporó como pudo, pues se sentía bastante débil. El cuarto lucia bastante juvenil, estaba lleno de posters de Taurina Omega, figuritas, etc. Además, las sabanas también eran de Taurina Omega, al parecer, el dueño de la habitación era un autentico fanático de Taurina Omega. Esto le hizo gracia. En ese momento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Una mujer que debía rozar los cuarenta, se alegró de ver que estaba despierta.

-¡Ya has despertado! Menos mal, ahora te traigo algo de comer, debes estar hambrienta. Vamos, pequeño swablu, la bella durmiente despertó de su sueño. –dijo dirigiéndose afuera de la habitación.

Entonces, el swablu que había rescatado entró lleno de alegría y se puso sobre sus piernas. Llevaba algo en la cola, el pañuelo que había utilizado para que no respirara humo. Esta abrazó al pequeño, pues se alegraba de haber arriesgado su vida para salvarlo. Pocos minutos después, la mujer llegó con un zumo y unas tostadas.

-Aquí tienes. – dijo esta, mientras la muchacha se ponía a comer rápidamente. – Has tenido suerte de que mi marido estuviese aquí, si no, creo que no hubieses sobrevivido. Sus atenciones medicas hicieron que expulsaras el humo acumulado en tus pulmones.

-Muchísimas gracias por ayudarme, ¿pero podría decirme cuanto tiempo he dormido?

-Tres días, y en ese tiempo, este pequeño ha estado muy preocupado, ha dormido a tu lado. –dijo acariciando al swablu. –llevaba este pañuelo cuando te recogimos, así que se lo puse en la cola. ¿Por cierto como te llamas?

-Scarlett.

Unos días después, Scarlett ya se había preparado para su viaje. La mujer le había contado que hacía tiempo que habían robos de huevos en las guarderías, y al parecer, aquel swablu era uno de esos. Habían quedado de acuerdo, con ayuda de las afirmaciones del swablu, de que había una misteriosa organización detrás de todo aquello, aún así no podían comprobar nada en el laboratorio, ya que había sido completamente quemado. Pero ella no se daría por vencida, se lo había prometido al swablu, que encontraría a esos criminales, y les haría pagar por lo que habían hecho. Salió de la casa situada en pueblo Azalea, en dirección a Ciudad Trigal. Llevaba al swablu situado en la cabeza, que destacaba mucho con su pelo color escarlata.

-Te prometo que los encontraré Wablu, te lo prometo –dijo dirigiéndose al pequeño sentado en su cabeza.

Scarlett se adentró en la ruta 34, sin saber que clase de peligros acecharían en el viaje que acababa de empezar.


End file.
